


Day 3: Dream/Octomen

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Octopus Monster Keith (kind of), Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro has a Very Nice Dream™ about an octopus-man. Luckily, his husband is there to help make his dreams come true.





	Day 3: Dream/Octomen

**Author's Note:**

> I mashed together two prompts again. I find it fun (and maybe I have trouble making decisions, lol)

“Shiro. Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

“Hmmm?” Shiro blinks awake and just manages to catch the gleam of his husband’s bright eyes in the darkness above him.

They’re snuggled close in bed, as always, and Shiro’s hands find their way automatically to Keith’s sides to hold him just that much closer.

“What were you dreaming about?” Keith asks, huskily, before dropping a kiss that Shiro sleepily returns a half-second too late.

“I dreamed you were an octopus.” Shiro can still remember parts of it, though they’re fading fast. He can definitely still feel the emotions of the dream, lingering and rushing through his body like adrenaline.

“Oh.” Keith sounds genuinely surprised. “Weird. It sounded like you were having a sex dream. Was it a nightmare, then?”

Shiro doesn’t answer. He can’t answer, even though he knows his silence is suspicious. He can feel the intensity of Keith’s gaze shift.

“Oh? Ohh!” Keith touches a wicked grin to Shiro’s neck, understanding. “So! What was I doing with my many, many hands?” he teases, his hands curling over Shiro’s chest, kneading like a kitten.

“T-tentacles,” Shiro corrects. He instantly regrets it. He can _see_ the devilish fire light up Keith’s eyes; it practically lights up the room.

“What were my _tentacles_ doing?” Keith’s hand finds Shiro’s thigh in the blankets and he holds it in a tight grip that makes Shiro want to whine.

“E-everything,” Shiro says, his voice growing thick from the memory. “You were all around me and you had me pinned.”

“Pinned?” Keith swaps his hand with his knee to pin Shiro’s thigh and stretches his body to reach up and grip Shiro’s wrist. “Like this?” 

“Ye-yeah.”

“Mmm,” Keith hums happily. “I like this. Then what did I do?” 

“You had the-these suckers and you were teasing me,” Shiro stammers. He closes his eyes. The more he thinks about it, the more he remembers, and the way Keith moves above him, it’s like he really is being held down by a monster-Keith. It’s very effecting.

Keith shifts over him, and drops to suck hard, quick hickeys over Shiro’s chest, making Shiro writhe and moan. “J-just like that. Ahhh,” Shiro moans. 

Then Keith starts to pull back. “Wait just a second. Don’t move,” he orders and then he rolls off Shiro to the edge of the bed.

Shiro can hear Keith riffling through the drawer on the bedside table where he docks his floating arm at night – shut off so that the glow doesn’t keep them up. When Keith comes back he drops a couple of things to the bed at Shiro’s side, then he climbs back atop his husband. His fingers skim Shiro’s body, following the lines of him until he’s holding Shiro’s arm back down into the pillows.

“You didn’t move. Good boy.” Keith praises, then he fiddles with something in his hands. Soon after, Shiro feels the smooth silk of a scarf wrap snugly around his wrist, Keith’s deft fingers working quickly in the dark to secure Shiro to the headboard. “There you go,” Keith practically purrs, and his fingers return to tracing over Shiro’s body. “Now, where were we?”

It’s a purely rhetorical question, because Keith drops over Shiro and sucks a nipple into his mouth without warning. Shiro yelps from surprise and pleasure and writhes under Keith’s weight again. Keith sucks randomly over Shiro’s chest, and moves his hands in a rolling, massaging motion meant to mimic tentacles. 

“What else, Baby?”

“You teased me and-” Shiro hesitates.

Keith wriggles down so that he’s lying between Shiro’s legs, laying his weight on Shiro just where he needs it. He sucks Shiro some more, just like the suckers in his dream. In the dark, Shiro can see Keith in his mind’s eye. Red tendrils writhing over Shiro, touching him everywhere that feels good, wrapping around him and spreading him open in the same movement.

“And?” Keith prompts. “I can’t do it if you don’t tell me, Babe.”

“You teased me everywhere. Down lower, too.”

“Oh? You mean hear?” Keith wraps a hand around Shiro’s hard cock and gives it a solid pump. “Or did you mean down here?” He droops his other hand down and pries between Shiro’s cheeks to play at his hole.

“Both!” Shiro gasps. He arches his back and rolls his hips into Keith’s touch, pulling against his binds. 

Keith hums again and slowly pumps over Shiro to tease at him, running a slow thumb over the tip while he teases a finger up to the first knuckle in Shiro’s ass. He bends and sucks hard against Shiro’s thighs and stomach.

“Yes! Keith! Just like that!” It’s just like in the dream. Overwhelming and sexy, with the teasing light enough for Shiro to endure it indefinitely. He’d happily stay here forever in Keith’s clutches. 

They have to pause for Keith to slick up his hands, and then they resume. Keith opens Shiro so, so slowly, sometimes he pulls out entirely just to draw circles over Shiro’s rim and along his taint, while his grip over Shiro’s cock stays slow and tight. Then Keith stretches up to suck once more over Shiro’s nipples.

Shiro cries out, his voice hoarse and desperate for Keith to stop, but don’t stop. Stop because he’s about to blow and it’s far too soon but also don’t stop because it’s so good. It’s so good and he can’t stop because Shiro just might die if he does.

Keith takes the conflicting information and decides to drop Shiro’s cock but speed up the fingers until they’re fucking into Shiro properly. He grips and squeezes over Shiro’s thighs, doing his best to cover Shiro everywhere, to be everywhere. 

“Yes, Keith. Yes! Oh!” Shiro cries, living his dream. 

They stop again for more lube and this time Keith lifts Shiro’s hips over Keith’s knees and spreads him wide. The tip of Keith’s hard, slick cock presses against Shiro’s rim and suddenly Shiro is begging for it. He _needs_ it. All of it. And Keith gives it to him, hard and fast. 

His hands grip over Shiro’s thighs, and then over his sides and chest. Then they leave and Shiro hears the sounds of more lube being poured, and a strange pumping sound. Everything snaps into place a moment later when Keith grabs Shiro’s swollen, leaking cock and presses it into the silicone shaft of Shiro’s fleshlight. 

“Fuck! Keith!” Shiro cries as the fleshlight sucks him in. 

It’s exactly what he needed and Shiro feels perfectly overwhelmed. He feels both fucked and fucking, bound tight in octopus Keith’s warm embrace. Keith’s touch leaves a slick trail of lube across Shiro’s body now and it just adds to the mental image of a strong tentacle moving across Shiro’s body. 

“Is it like the dream, Shiro?” Keith asks, bending as low as he can over Shiro without compromising the speed of his thrusts or the steady pump of the fleshlight.

“Ahh, Keith! It’s better. So much better. I can feel you everywhere.”

“Yeah? You can feel my tentacles?” Keith punctuates the question with a hard suck against Shiro’s chest and a squeeze to Shiro’s thigh.

“_God_! Yes, I can feel them. I feel you, Keith. You’re sooo, so, so good. Fuck! I’m coming! I’m coming, Keith! Fuuuuuck!” Shiro practically screams as the orgasm strikes. Keith doesn’t slow down or stop or give Shiro any reprieve, and the orgasm rips through him like a powerful tsunami. Shiro tenses and bucks so hard that he lifts Keith off the bed before they drop down.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith swears, his voice in awe. 

Oversensitivity sets in quickly after an orgasm like that, and Shiro has to groan and beg Keith to stop. “Fuck my mouth, Keith,” he offers instead.

Keith scrambles over Shiro’s body and lifts his head on pillows, arm still bound to the headboard. He sets his knees on either side of Shiro’s head and slides smoothly into Shiro’s mouth. He only takes a moment to set a pace, making sure Shiro is comfortable, and then he lets loose, fucking Shiro so deeply he has to time his breaths with Keith’s quick thrusts.

It’s not long before Keith’s orgasm pours down Shiro’s throat and he unties Shiro’s arm.

They’re sweaty and covered in spit, lube, and cum, but they don’t care. Keith grabs something from the floor, probably a shirt or yesterday’s boxers, and they wipe each other down quickly before resettling into each other’s arms. 

“Thank you, Keith, for indulging me.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Keith gives Shiro’s nose a kiss before snuggling back down into his embrace. “I’ll always be your octopus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh heh, so many of these are going to have elements of bondage, guys! I don't even have an excuse. I think being pinned is hot. 
> 
> This one's not _exactly_ monster fucking, but Shiro is clearly still a monster fucker in it, so I figure it counts lol. Besides, I thought it would be fun to try a more canon-compliant fic for this. Most of my ideas default to a fantasy setting, ya know?
> 
> I finished another fic last night, so I'm feeling pretty good right now. Gonna try and get another at least started tonight before bed. Wish me luck!
> 
> I live off comments and kudos, so feel free to shower me in your love and affection! \^0^/ 
> 
> As always, you can stalk this bitch on twitter or tumblr. I always post my new fics there.   
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
